banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Banter Wars Series 1.5
Banter Wars Series 1.5 was the spinoff series suggested by BadWolfGamer (maker of Spyder) that aired while the build up for Series 2 was underway. It was originally broadcast in 22nd April 2016 on YouTube on the channel A Heap Of Games. It consisted of only six episodes featuring different competitions and a seventh episode which was the Grand Final for the competitions. *This series is unique for having a House Robot, namely the Observabot who appeared for a short time before being removed, possibly for interfering with matches. *From episode 3 onward, Adam showed drawings done by Doodle (maker of Siren) of competing robots at the end of the videos, these drawings represented support from the fans. Adam asked other people to send in drawings, unfortunately Doodle was the only one to do it. Format This series had different competitions such as Team Trash and Sumo. Any robot that wins an event goes through to the Grand Final where they are pitted against other finalists, the winner is crowned champion of the event it competed in. Before the Grand final, there were 4 matches in each episode. Main Events King of the Hill Main Article:Banter Wars Series 1.5/ King of the Hill Competing robots: Burnt Waffle Machine, The Long Arm of the Law, Scirex, Karinabob, Mr Meerkat, Robo-Dodo, Milimate, Kevin, The Viral King, The Cakeinator, CKtv, MykolasGX, Ducks Ahoy, The Nubmarine, Crumpet King, Lasers and Everything Round One *Burnt Waffle Machine vs The Long Arm of the Law vs Scirex vs Karinabob = Karinabob won *Mr Meerkat vs Robo-Dodo vs Milimate vs Kevin = Milimate won *The Viral King vs The Cakeinator vs CKtv vs MykolasGX = The Cakeinator won *Ducks Ahoy vs The Nubmarine vs Crumpet King vs Lasers and Everything = Lasers and Everything won Grand Final *Karinabob vs Milimate vs The Cakeinator vs Lasers and Everything = The Cakeinator won Foreigners Main Article: Banter Wars Series 1.5/ Foreigners Competing robots: Heuchter Teuchter, Britain's Worst Gamer, HariusAwesome, Sentenza Gaming, YAOES, Losermit, Tree Bryan, Milimate, Toblerone, Maria the German, Gaming Kick, SoJiNn, PhantomPhoenix, Spazmington, Eviscerator Round one *Heuchter Teuchter vs Britain's Worst Gamer vs HariusAwesome = The Savage Scot won *Sentenza Gaming vs YAOES vs Losermit vs Tree Bryan = YAOES won *Milimate vs Toblerone vs Maria the German vs Gaming Kick = Maria the German won *SoJiNn vs PhantomPhoenix vs Spazmington vs Eviscerator = SoJiNn won Grand Final *Heuchter Teuchter vs YAOES vs Maria the German vs SoJiNn = YAOES won Sumo Main Article: Banter Wars Series 1.5/ Sumo Competing robots: Ducks Ahoy, Adolf Jackler, Scirex, Spunkly (incorrectly referred to in fights as The Rex Tano), BarbieFaceKillah, Girls Love Gaming, DondonChai, Karinabob, Kly Games, The Follicle Challenger, Elfblade, Varden, Gaminsoy, Bald Man Aaron, Purple Penetrator Round one *Ducks Ahoy vs Adolf Jackler vs Scirex vs Spunkly = Scirex won *BarbieFaceKillah vs Girls Love Gaming vs DondonChai vs Karinabob = Girls Love Gaming won *Kly Games vs The Follicle Challenger vs Elfblade Gaming vs Varden = Kly Games won *Gaminsoy vs Bald Man Aaron vs Purple Penetrator vs The Follicle Challenger = Purple Penetrator won Final *Scirex vs Girls Love Gaming vs Kly Games vs Purple Penetrator = Kly Games won Team Trash Main Article: Banter Wars Series 1.5/ Team Trash Competing robots: Toblerone & AJPatz, Spazmington & Maria the German, Eviscerator & Angry Monkey, Spyder & Heuchter Teuchter, Icarus-AZ-Side & Snave 1, Captain Flippington & Ste-Zus, The Rex Tano & Facetious Goose, Tetra10 & Panzer Inversion Round one *Toblerone & AJPatz vs Spazmington & Maria the German = Belcoot & AJPatz won *Eviscerator & Angry Monkey vs Spyder & Heuchter Teuchter = Spyder & Heuchter Teuchter won *Icarus-AZ-Side & Snave 1 vs Captain Flippington & Ste-Zus = Captain Flippington & Ste-Zus won *The Rex Tano & Facetious Goose vs Tetra10 & Panzer Inversion = Tetra10 & Panzer Inversion won Semi Finals *Toblerone & AJPatz vs Spyder & Heuchter Teuchter = Toblerone & AJPatz won *Captain Flippington & Ste-Zus vs Tetra10 & Panzer Inversion = Captain Flippington & Ste-Zus won Grand Final *Toblerone & AJPatz vs Captain Flippington & Ste-Zus = Young Bones Gaming & Ste-Zus won Weapons Match Main Article: Banter Wars Series 1.5/ Weapons Match Competing robots: The Rex Tano (Mistakenly called Spunkly), Golden Dragon Gaming, BarbieFaceKillah, QueenBlaze, Wollington's Wawwior, Snave 1, Bumbles, Stickman, The Pie, Vangthor, VidieHD, Leonardo Round one *Spunkly vs Golden Dragon Gaming vs BarbieFaceKillah vs QueenBlaze = QueenBlaze won *Wollington's Wawwior vs Snaveeel vs Mistre Bumbles vs Stickman = Stickman won *The Pie vs Vangthor vs VidieHD vs Leonardo = Vangthor won Grand Final *QueenBlaze vs Stickman vs Vangthor = Stickman won Other Events Grudge Main Article: Banter Wars Series 1.5/ Grudges Competing robots:The Pie, Burnt Waffle Machine, Panzer Inversion, Tetra10, Australian Bruce's Brutalizer, SoJiNn, OKMultiplay, Two Geeky Friends,Spyder, Heuchter Teuchter,Toblerone, AJPatz. *The Pie vs Burnt Waffle Machine = The Pie won *Panzer Inversion vs Tetra10 = Panzer Inversion won *Australian Bruce's Brutalizer vs SoJiNn = SoJiNn won *OKMultiplay vs Two Geeky Friends = Two Geeky Friends won *Belcoot & AJPatz vs Spyder & Heuchter Teuchter = Toblerone & AJPatz won Scrap Iron Main Article: Banter Wars Series 1.5/ Scrap Iron 4-way melee Main Article: Banter Wars Series 1.5/ 4-way melee Challenge Belt Main Article: Banter Wars Challenge belt Category:Series Category:Series 1.5